Miss Independent
by If Only Misha Were Mine
Summary: She closed her eyes and pictured his charming smile and his gleaming eyes that hid a thousand sorrows beneath them. His outstretched hand that had always been there for her. His grace, his elegance, his everything! She felt herself blushing while thinking about him...Why? Set during "This is our Ouran Fair" as the hosts discover their emotions for her... but she can only have one.


**A/N: After finishing all 26 episodes in 3 days, I couldn't help but write this. The title and this story were more or less inspired by the song Miss Indepedent by Kelly Clarkson so please feel free to listen to it as you read :D Special thanks to _'tmwillson3' _She was a great help and I coundn't have done this without her! (You guys should totally check her out, her stuff is amazing!) So here's some sweet and slightly angsty, fluff for all my fellow hosts out there! **

**Wish I did but I don't own any of OHSHC.**

**Read. Review. Favor. _Enjoy._**

* * *

The clock struck 9. The stars were sparkling above their heads, the temperature outside was neither cold nor warm. Éclair was gone, Tamaki was back, and most importantly, the Host Club was back. Everything was perfect. Just perfect.

The music began playing and the announcer grabbed a mic and spoke.

_"Ladies and gentlemen! It's almost time for our annual Ouran Fair dance! So in five minutes, be ready to grab a partner, hold each other close, and let the music play!"_

Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes immediately widened and they shared a quick naughty glance and smirk before scanning the crowd for her.

Hikaru glanced down at his arm and winced slightly, feeling a trickle of pain run up and down. As soon as they had gotten back to Ouran after the broken carriage incident, Hikaru was patched up by Kyoya with his medical kit; Kaoru had INSISTED on doing that first.

But that was half an hour ago. Neither of them had seen the boss or Haruhi since then, and boy was it making Hikaru suspicious... and maybe the slightest bit... jealous...? He put the thought aside.

The two of them knew that the Host Club wouldn't miss the dance so they waited out there after Hikaru got his arm fixed and were eagerly anticipating their turns with Haruhi.

_"Hey you know Hikaru..."_ Kaoru put on a devilish smirk and whispered into his twins ear, _"maybe if we show her a good enough time we can get Haruhi to come home with us tonight..."_ he continued with an extremely seductive tone, _"and we can have Haruhi all to ourselves... after all, our bed is big enough for three..."_ he narrowed his eyes and bit his lip lightly.

Hikaru's heart skipped a beat at the thought of him and her and... his eyes began searching wildly for the girl he could hardly get his mind off of... which was strange because he'd never really felt that way about anyone before... ughh what were these unknown emotions inside of him!?

**\- .: an hour ago:. -**

The two of them came out of the water and were soon found by the Host Club. Then they all began walking towards the two cars Kyoya had brought for the club, one he had forced his driver to bring and the other was from the Haninozuka family that Kyoya drove instead (being the youngest son, his father wanted all three of his children to learn to drive at an early age if something were to happen, so Kyoya had been driving for some time now) ...but Haruhi felt dizzy, light headed, and limp, probably from the fall, and passed out Tamaki's his arms on their way to the cars.  
The twins (after much arguing) went into the other car along with Honey and Mori-Senpai. Tamaki wanted her ride back to be quiet and calm and that wouldn't happen with the other four in the car; both of them had gone through a lot today and some alone time would do them good... except that she was asleep... and that Kyoya was in the car too... Kyoya drove this car and his driver took the other back to the high school.

Tamaki held Haruhi in his lap the whole ride back. He didn't know why, I mean, he wanted to say it was because he was her dad but... that title no longer felt right... he sat in the back seat and caressed her close.

Tamaki looked down at her and smiled softly, was she always this beautiful? Or were her simplistic features just magnified when she was sleeping? He hadn't realized it, but he was blushing as he saw her sleep in her arms, he'd let her sleep there all day if he could...

He chuckled lightly under his breath, no... he wasn't a pervert... he was just admiring and remembering all of her good qualities, all the cute things she would say, how incredible she looked in all the different costumes they wore... why was it that she was the first person he thought of in the morning, and the last one he thought of before he went to bed every night? Why had he dreamt of her every single night since the day they'd met? Why was she such a distraction to him, a person he could never take his mind off of? With silent thoughts of her, Tamaki too, began drifting off into a light sleep.

Kyoya swiftly adjusted his rear view mirror and saw something that made him... uneasy. He saw Tamaki staring at Haruhi with a sleepy, yet sparkling gaze of pure affection.  
The longer Tamaki stared, the looser Kyoya's focus on the road became. Tamaki was dozing off into sleep but... he... he just couldn't place his finger on it... the look in his eyes when he saw her... it made his blood boil. He couldn't oppose Tamaki's affection for her but at the same time he didn't like it...  
Kyoya heard a loud honk from the front followed by a bright flash of light. He swerved back into his lane and realized what he was doing.  
He was too busy staring at the two of them in the back he had nearly ran into a passing car; a stupid mistake.  
But why was the fact that they were cuddling in the back bothering Kyoya...? It shouldn't have...  
He'd seen him flirt with her before, he'd seen the twins touch her. But he'd always been able to brush it off. He'd also seen them hug before; or rather he'd seen Tamaki squeeze the life out of Haruhi.  
I mean, he was strong, smart, cool, and uptight about almost everything... he was a great businessman with excellent speaking and communicating skills... and his accounting and software were ingenious and so tactical.  
He'd seen them close before, only recently did he start to...  
He didn't know... lately he'd been feeling this strange sensation in his stomach whenever they'd be together...  
But how... or rather, why did _she_ crack the codes?  
Why did _she_ put him at a loss for words?  
_Why did she make him so... weak? _

They arrived back at the high school parking lot within a few minutes, but the ride there had been enough to have Tamaki and Haruhi snuggling in the back.  
Kyoya's eye twitched slightly, glancing at them as he stepped out and opened the door opposite to where they were sitting.

The other one pulled up beside his almost immediately and the twins came bursting out of the car with Hikaru shouting and Kaoru waving his hands in the air.  
Kaoru shoved Kyoya out of the way in an instant and they both began grabbing for Haruhi through the door.  
Mori-Senpai pulled the two back by their necks and tossed them to the side, then snapped at them and gave them an angry look as he placed a finger on his lips. They groaned and mumbled softly for being treated so roughly by him... until Kaoru started panicking about Hikaru's arm...

Mori shook the two in the backseat, they were so sound asleep they hadn't even been disturbed by the ruckus the twins had caused.

"We're back," He said simply in his low voice, shaking Tamaki's shoulder lightly from side to side.

His eyelids fluttered open and he took a moment to look around and recall his surroundings and what was going on. Tamaki blushed madly when he looked down and saw this beautiful girl lying in his lap, all cuddled close to his chest.  
He gave a slight nod and smile at Mori, telling him he'd wake her up, and he nodded back, getting out of the car and giving them space.

"We need to get to Haruhi..." Hikaru growled and said between his teeth bitterly.

_"_But _Hikaru!"_ Kaoru pleaded and looked at him with soft eyes, _"your arm..."_  
The two shared a sad glance before Kaoru spoke up again, "Kyoya-Senpai! Come over here! I think Hikaru needs help!"

Kyoya jumped, he was lost in his own thoughts about... _her._.. and hadn't realized what was going on. But when he heard his name he immediately snapped back into action and strode over to the twins.

"Kyoya-Senpai I think Hikaru hurt himself_... badly..."_ Kaoru stared at his brothers' arm and spoke with a desperate tone.

"Yes... hmm, based on the way you described his fall I'm assuming it's broken..." Kyoya analyzed quickly, sounding more like his normal self, "come on, let's go to the nurses office, I've got one of my family's medical kits there that has everything we would need to patch you up," Kyoya started towards the school building entrance, not bothering to look back.

For whatever reason he couldn't stop thinking about Haruhi, now more than ever, so he hoped that helping Hikaru would keep him occupied, distracted, and away from her.

Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows, "but I want _Haruhi!"_ He whisper shouted to his brother.

"Well too bad!" Kaoru whispered back, grabbing him by his good arm, "I want you to be okay! So let's go!" Kaoru began dragging his brother away from the others and tried to catch up to Kyoya.

Back at the car, Tamaki tried, but couldn't get himself to disturb her sleep. She looked precious. Absolutely beautiful. He continued sitting there and admiring her until Hunny-Senpai jumped into the car and giggled, "Haha so are you just gonna sit and stare at her all day like a pervert or are you gonna wake her up?!" He beamed.

Tamaki looked at him in horror and disgust before whisper-shouting, _"I AM NOT A PERVERT!"_ He gulped nervously and then thought for a moment before continuing.

_"_Haruhi...?" He whispered in a sing-song voice, with his sweet, soft, and affectionate tone, "...we're back!"

Her eyes opened and closed slowly as she looked around and out the window for a little bit to recall where she was and what was going on.  
_Oh gosh... her eyes! He couldn't get enough of those hazel wonders!_

"Huh..?" Haruhi said as she sat up and got out of his lap, still half asleep, so she probably hadn't even realized the intimacy that they had shared on the car.

"Oh, Tamaki-Senpai..." she said with that shaky and slightly uncertain voice she would have at times, "umm sorry about that. Sleeping in your lap I mean... I didn't mean to-"

"Oh dear Haruhi it was my pleasure..." he cupped her face in his right hand lightly.

She rolled her eyes and smiled a bit, but it wasn't an affectionate smile, more of an _'Oh Tamaki lay off...'_ smile. His heart shattered a bit as she peeled his hand off.

"We should go now..." she said simply, almost fully awake now.

She got out of the car and greeted Hunny and Mori outside.

Tamaki sat there for a moment, slightly confused as to whether he had just seen a spark in her eyes or not... he shook his head and followed behind her.

"I think we should go change into drier clothes Senpai, what about you?"

"Yes definitely! We should. I wouldn't want you to be seen in those dripping clothes dear!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Then let's head back." Mori said quietly.

"Sounds like a plan!" Haruhi smiled and began walking towards the school entrance closest to Music room #3.  
Tamaki realized his lace had come undone so he bent down and retied it, putting him behind Haruhi and Mori-Senpai; but Hunny had stayed by his side and waited for him to finish.

He tied it and then they both shared a wide smile and started walking before Hunny giggled, "I told you you were a pervert!"

He looked up.

And blinked.

Three times.

"You were clearly too excited when she mentioned changing her clothes and the way you touched her in the car was so strange!" He laughed and skipped next to Tamaki as they followed the two of them from a good distance, "and I don't think Haruchan likes it when you call her your daughter..."

What...? _WHAT!?_ What was going on in his head!? He tried his best to keep his composure and look as calm and serene as possible while he had a mental breakdown. What were these emotions inside of him!? No... These weren't those of a father! What was _wrong _with him!? Why was he feeling some other emotions besides the one a father gives to his daughter!?

"...but," Hunny continued, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a really big crush on Haruchan, and that you're just afraid to admit to yourself!"

Tamaki stopped in his tracks; he closed his eyes for a second and caught his breath.

He... had feelings... for Haruhi?

He squeezed his eyes shut and thought, he thought really hard.

_Did he...?_

_... _

_..._

_..._

_"...oh no..."_ he whispered under his breath, accidentally loud enough for Hunny to hear.

"What is it Tamachan?"

_"I... I do..."_ he stood still in shock, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind at once.

"I knew it!" Hunny jumped up and down excitedly.

Tamaki finally took a step forward, "That's what this is... _that's what it's always been..._ I've always said she was my daughter but... it's not that kind of love... it never has been..." he thought out loud, slowly processing these feelings and emotions, "when I get mad at other guys touching her that's not fatherly, it's jealousy... when I think about her first kiss, I... I think that's jealousy too... when other men look at her... _ITS ALL JEALOUSY!_ _I'M IN LOVE WITH-"_

"Hey guys!"  
Haruhi's voice interrupted Tamaki, mid-explosion, as she waved her arms in the air; Mori and Haruhi had already reached the door and were waiting for them.  
"Come on! We've got a fair to attend!" She smiled her adorably huge smile and chuckled.

Tamaki and Hunny shared a smile too and dashed in the direction of the door.  
When they met up, Mori and Hunny agreed to go on to the festival and meet up with them later.  
The two began walking towards a Booth and Hunny couldn't stop giggling.

"What's so funny?" Mori-Senpai asked simply.

"Hehe nothing..." Hunny skipped along, "Tamachan is just in love... and I think someone is going to end up with Haruchan tonight..."

Tamaki walked one step behind her as they went upstairs to the music room.

He stayed silent on the way up, which struck Haruhi as odd, but she had no idea how lost Tamaki was in thought and realization; to be honest, she was too.

As they walked down the long halls to the music room, Tamaki's mouth remained shut and he dragged his feet along behind her, simply following. His mind had drifted elsewhere and he was almost like a ghost behind her; too deep in thought.

Haruhi felt strange in the awkward silence, it was almost scary to not hear his voice for so long. Maybe she did something in her sleep while in the car? Or maybe he was...

Either way she couldn't stand it. She grabbed the door to the Music Room... but spun around instead to face him. Tamaki hadn't even been paying attention, he walked right into her and ended up shoving her onto the door, his chest pressed tightly against hers.

**Opportunity #1**

They both took in a sharp breath and stared at each other for a few seconds with wide eyes... their minds thinking of a thousand different things to say yet not being able to speak.

Neither of them could move.

Haruhi had gone through a lot of things today, physically... and emotionally...  
She recalled the conversation she had had with Mori-Senpai on the way to the school a few minutes ago.

"I hope you have realized and recognized that many of the Hosts have feelings for you Haruhi."

"Yes I know. All of you are really caring and kind, you're all like my brothers and I'm just your little sister."

"No," Mori said and looked over at her, _"real feelings."_

There was a brief pause as Haruhi's pace slowed slightly and she stared at the ground.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed how they all feel about you."

"But...but...?" Haruhi stuttered in disbelief, this news was hitting her like a bus, "how... _when...?"_

"Hikaru and Kaoru have always had feelings for you, both of them like you very much..." he gave Haruhi a moment to take that in before continuing, "and though he doesn't understand it yet, Haninozuka has found that Kyoya has taken a liking into you as well, he just hasn't realized it."

Haruhi gaped in pure shock. She had expected Hikaru but... Kaoru... _and Kyoya?_

"Is... that all Mori-Senpai?" She asked rather nervously.

"No. The host with the most prominent feelings is Tamaki. Now he doesn't realize it either but he has extremely strong feelings for you that are not fatherly..." he finally matched her slower pace, "and you too have them for one of the host's. They're just hidden within you..."

"Wait...?" She took a second to think, "What is _that_ supposed to mean!?"

Mori, for the first time was able to look her in the eyes, "it means when the time is right, both of you will feel a connection and you will have to trust your instinct and your heart rather than your head."

Haruhi was taken aback, "Umm...wow Mori-Senpai... that was sweet..." Haruhi felt this conversation so unlike him, he never spoke this much unless it was important, so clearly this was to him. She took a moment to listen to the echo of what he said and then burst out, "WAIT, who is the other person!? Who do I have feelings for and who has feelings for me!? _Kaoru? Kyouya!? Tamaki?! Hikaru?!"_

He was silent for the rest of the walk back but... for the first time... Haruhi had seen a small smile play across his lips that quickly spread to hers but... had she made it obvious she liked a host without even realizing it? These thoughts filled her head as they arrived at the school...

But now... back to the matters of the present.  
Haruhi was in awe. Was he... the one? Was he the one that Haruhi had feelings for?  
Mori-Senpai had stated that he had and that they'd feel... something... a connection... but was it him? She couldn't tell.

Haruhi knew this emotion though... the one Tamaki-Senpai was showing right now... she'd seen it before...

Oh no... this was the same emotion, she could see it in his eyes. This wasn't his daddy look or any of his host flirting charm... this was _the _look.

_The look she'd only gotten once._

_From Arai._

_This was him. _

_He had feelings._

_**Those**__ feelings... for her..._

_But... _

_Did she...?_

She was still extremely uncertain as to whom she had feelings for, or if she had feelings for any of the hosts at all...

But at that moment, she looked into his eyes, his violet ones sparkling like gems and locked straight into hers; with that deep passion, that longing look in his eyes that he had always reserved for her.

She found herself blushing in their intimate moment but spoke anyways.

"Senpai...?" She said softly, probably disturbing him from the trance he was in.

"Uhh..." he shook his head lightly and replied sweetly, "yes?"

Instead of responding through words, she simply looked down at her chest and his.

Immediately he flushed and backed away, "oh I'm sorry Haruhi! I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable; it… it was an accident I... I wasn't paying attention...I... I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize Senpai, it's no big deal," she turned around, now trying to be as casual as possible because she may have actually liked that moment, but refused to let herself think about things like that, "I just wanted to get inside," she opened the doors to the music room.

Tamaki followed her in, mumbling angrily at the stupid move he had made... and at the move he _hadn't_ made.  
The room was all dark and since they were changing, they quickly agreed to not turn the lights on anyways.

They stayed quiet (mostly lost in thoughts about each other) as they rummaged through clothes and older cosplay costumes they might've been able to use but none of them seemed to fit the time period close enough to the other hosts.

Haruhi looked down at herself; her dress was already dry by now so she really didn't have a problem with dancing in it. She stole a quick glance at Tamaki and realized his suit was dry as well. Haruhi began walking over to him in the middle of the room, shaking her head at the ground.

"Tamaki-Senpai, I can't find anything-"

**Opportunity #2**

Haruhi ran her head into his chest and nearly fell backwards, until Tamaki caught her in a strange position, he looked as if he was dipping her in a dance number.

Once again, lost in thought, they were both caught speechless.  
Tamaki could do nothing but stare at her... and Haruhi could only do the same.

"I'm sorry."

Tamaki, after what seemed like hours in their minds, let her go and set her upright.

"No, you're fine Senpai..." she said as Tamaki turned away from her in attempts to hide his burning cheeks _(why hadn't he ever felt this way while hosting a girl!?)_"I just..."

His eyes lit up slightly in curiosity, "you just what?" He turned back around.

"I... I don't know anymore... Mori-Senpai says that someone in the Host Club has feelings for me and apparently I have them too but I don't know for whom I have them for and...ughh..." she let out an exasperated sigh.

Tamaki looked at her thoughtfully, he definitely had feelings for her, _strong ones..._ now if only she felt the same way...

"Well have you tried narrowing it down?" He tilted his head to the side.

"How?"

"Well think... let's use process of elimination shall we?" He took her by the hand and sat her down on the sofa, then turned to her, "who do you know for sure isn't into you and you aren't into either?"

"Haninozuka and Morinozuka definitely."

"Okay... that was the easy part, here comes the slightly more... _challenging part_... who do you know probably has feelings for you but your love for them is more undecided between brother and lover at this point?"

Tamaki swallowed hard, praying she wouldn't say his name.

"Probably Hikaru and Kaoru... I don't think I like either of them, at least not yet, though I know they like me..."

"Okay, okay good..." Tamaki inhaled slowly, realizing his odds and prepared for her reaction and answer to the last question, "So out of Kyoya and I, who do you feel more attracted to? Both physically and emotionally?"

Haruhi jumped out of her seat, gaping at him for making a tough decision sound so simple, "Tamaki-Senpai that's not fair, you can't make me choose like that!" Her tone was a mix of fear, anger, and uncertainty.

"Well who do you want!?"

"Why do I have to choose right now!?"

"Because it's important!"

"But you make it sound much easier than it is Senpai! I know I have feelings for someone but I just don't know if I'm ready to make the choice!"

"But you have to choose! Eventually!"

"What are you trying to say!?"

"No, no I mean-!"

"Senpai," she turned away sharply "I think I have to go..."

"Where Haruhi!? The dance starts in less than 20 minutes!"

"I need to think!"

With that she bolted out of the room... leaving Tamaki alone...

Haruhi ran down the hallways. She didn't even know where she was going she just wanted to get away from him.  
She needed to think this through.

She felt as if she couldn't breathe when he'd asked her the question, she was so dizzy and confused and-

**Opportunity #3**  
"Oh, Haruhi. You might want to watch where you're going..." he looked down at her.

She was running while staring at the ground, she hadn't looked up and rammed into Kyoya's chest, knocking some air out of him in the process.  
Naturally, to prevent her from falling (and to share a brief moment of intimacy though this was a subconscious motive) he caught her in his arms and held her close.

"I..." Haruhi looked up in shock, and escaped from her clouded mind for a moment, "I'm sorry Kyoya-Senpai..."

"No don't be. You seem lost, are you alright?" Kyoya asked, sounding as casual and cool as possible... trying to keep images of the car ride out of his mind.

"Yeah I'm ok. Thanks Senpai..." she broke away from his light grip, suddenly remembering he was one of her top 2, "I've just been thinking about some people and I think I have feelings for someone but I don't know who and..."

"Is there any way I can help...?" He asked honestly, seeing the concern in her eyes.

_**"No!"**_ She said rather loud and nervously, "um I mean... I just need to think Kyoya-Senpai that's all."

And with that she continued running down the hallway and took the first right.

Kyoya watched her race away and pushed up his glasses, the moon glaring over the lenses. He then tightened his fists and clenched his jaw slightly. Who did she have feelings for!?

Haruhi, after much running, realized where she was, near the doors that led to the area where the dance would be held in a few minutes.  
She caught her breath and slid down the wall; wiping away light tears as she thought.

Why was this so hard?  
When she was with the club, did she feel a different emotion around a certain member? She didn't know who but yes, she did! Now who did she like so much?

_"Hikaru? Maybe... if he would try a little harder to be lover material...  
Kaoru? Maybe... he's sweet and naughty but... would he really take me away after setting me up with his brother?  
Kyoya... umm..?"  
_She paused; did she have feelings for Kyoya?  
_"Maybe... but not strong enough, he's more like an older brother... he needs to loosen up..."_

Then why did Mori-Senpai say she had feelings for one of the hosts when-!?

_"Tamaki-Senpai..."_ she gulped and thought.

She thought hard.

_Very hard._

She closed her eyes and pictured his charming smile and his gleaming eyes that hid a thousand sorrows beneath them. His outstretched hand that had always been there for her. His... his grace, elegance, eyes, laugh, heart, kindness, selflessness, his voice, ugh just... his everything...

She felt herself blushing while thinking about him…  
Why...?

She thought about how angry he had gotten earlier when she didn't give him an answer to whether she liked him or Kyoya; he was anxious for an answer. And the only reason he would need to be anxious was if… he wanted to be hers. _Wow… they both really liked each other…  
_She smiled to herself, true he had many admirable qualities, he liked and cared for her quite a bit, and though he could overreact and over dramatize at times... she closed her eyes again and she saw the two of them happy... maybe this relationship could work...

What happened to 'Miss Independent?' It was a nicknagvme her father had given her some years ago, because she never depended on anyone for anything; not even her father. So what was this feeling that was taking over her? Why did she feel like something was missing whenever Tamaki wasn't around?

She thought back on the way he always made her feel, a little smothered at times but safe, cared for, and protected. Somehow she had found something pure in that narcissistic personality, she had found a heart of gold and devotion, one that was often masked by flamboyancy and ego; but she had always seen through those things when it came to people. Tamaki made her feel all warm and loved... and most importantly, he made her feel happy; when she thought of him after coming home from school, she was never able to take that smile off her face.

Lately, when they'd hug, or touch, or even look at each other for more than a couple seconds, she could feel some heat rushing to her cheeks, she'd get all flustered and was unable to speak.

They say you don't know what you have until it's gone. Well... she knew what she had. She had feelings for Tamaki, and she had only realized them after almost losing him to another woman.

Haruhi had been through so much emotional torture, not just today, but her whole life, and she was done with feeling sad on the inside with fake smiles on the outside.  
She had the Host Club now, and she _really_ liked her prince, he made her feel truly loved and happy both inside and out; and that's all she wanted.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's almost time for our annual Ouran Fair dance! So in five minutes, be ready to grab a partner, hold each other close, and let the music play!"

Her ears caught the sound of the announcement in the distance. She stood up, dusted her dress off, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

She knew who she liked, who she had feelings for, the boy for whom she risked her life to bring back to Ouran. If those weren't true feelings, she didn't know what they were.

She couldn't help but smile as she realized how much she liked Tamaki-Senpai and how much she wanted to be with him. She was feeling happy, and excited, and revived and so... alive tonight, she felt as though the stars were aligned and the night would proceed on perfectly; if he asked her to be his she'd say yes in a heartbeat.

And she was right, the night did in fact proceed on that way.

She burst through those doors and ran into the crowd of dancers. Never had she felt so strongly about someone, she wanted to, no, _needed _to tell someone about the emotions going on inside her... Mori? Hunny? Who could she talk to!?

As if reading her mind, she was suddenly swept off her feet and the music began. She was spinning in rapid circles, making her somewhat dizzy and light headed; it was none other than Haninozuka-Senpai. She beamed at his childish yet sweet smile as he asked, "So did you figure it out?"

He quickly spun her around after asking her the vague question and before she knew it she was in Morinozuka's arms.

"Mitsukuni was talking about your feelings. Did you find who has them for you and who you have them for?"

Haruhi blushed and nodded as they danced nicely, she'd have to remember how well he danced in case of future reference.

"I think I know who it is... and I believe the feeling is mutual..." she smiled bashfully.

He gave her a sweet smile, one that was from the bottom of his heart that spoke _'I'm happy for you.'_

A few moments later, she was tapped on her shoulder. Surprised, she let go of Mori-Senpai and turned around.  
Behind her, Kaoru had bowed with an outstretched hand,

"Madame, may I have the honor?" He blushed and smiled charmingly.

She nodded and walked into his arms.  
All she could think about now was Tamaki and how she wanted to confess her long hidden feelings for him.

"You seem awfully happy tonight... with that wide smile spread across your lips."

"What? What smile?" She hadn't even realized it was there, but when she did, she attempted to hide it...and failed; it slid back on to her lips.

"Okay something is really wrong, you're smiling for this long, which is totally out of character. What's up?" He asked sweetly as they simply swayed from side to side.

"Kaoru... " She found herself at a loss of words and shrugged, "I don't know! Senpai is back with the Host Club and everyone is happy, it just feels like everything is the way it should be ..."

"Well," he chuckled lightly, "I wouldn't know if everyone is happy or not..."

"Oh? And why would you say that?"

"Because we all want you. And only one of us can have you."

This took her out of her trance and brought her back down to reality.

"We all like you, we really do, and some more than others, like my brother and I."

She blushed again.

"We fight over you all the time. The entire club does. Whether as a sister, a daughter, a friend, or more, we all love and care for you so much... I hope you know that."

"Wow Kaoru... I... thanks..." her smile suddenly came back, softer but just as heartfelt, "I guess I love you all too -"  
She was spun around lightly only to be greeted with blushing cheeks and a sweet smile.

"Hey there..."

She was stolen out of Kaoru's arms by Hikaru, ah typical. She shook her head and rolled her eyes smiling; some things would never change.

"Hey Hikaru."

She grabbed his arms to start dancing but he immediately winced and pulled away.

_"Gah Hikaru! I'm so sorry!"_ She had completely forgotten about the cast on his broken arm.

_"No no..."_ he hissed, _"you're okay, I mean you didn't know..."_

She felt awful and her smile had melted as she spent the next 2 minutes apologizing and saying she'd make up for it by doing _anything_ he wanted her to... which brought a far too devilish smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes again. Like she said, some things would never change.

"And hey if it makes you feel any better, my dad used to always say this works... now I know it doesn't but I'm gonna try it anyways."

She bent forward and lightly kissed his cast, "I hope I didn't hurt it that time either..."

He looked deep into her eyes when she stood back up and blushed madly. Yep, he still had feelings for her.

But suddenly, Kaoru appeared behind Hikaru and the two disappeared in the crowd as they motioned her to look to her right.

There he stood.

Clad in that beautiful white suit with his blonde hair fallen over his face, his arm outstretched like Kaoru's but with a more sophisticated look in his eyes and stance... and that smile, for the first time, made Haruhi's heart melt.

She took slow steps towards him, preparing herself to be embraced close to him and dance.

She took a few more steps forward and was about to grab his hand when Kyoya swooped in and swept her off her feet, dancing her away from him.

She couldn't help but laugh at the sly interception he had just made.  
Her smile was now calmer and remained that way for the night; her initial shock of these new-found emotions were now settling in.

She was dancing with another host who had feelings for her but... she liked the two of them the way they were; good friends, and she didn't want to risk losing that friendship with him or any of the club members... well besides one of them.

Kyoya, like Kaoru and Mori-Senpai, was incredible on his feet. He moved swiftly and was an excellent dancer, guiding her smoothly.

Tamaki's indistinct bursts of outrage and anger could be heard as the two danced... and she giggled at that as well.

"So you've taken a liking into Tamaki? I should've seen it coming," he chuckled.

"Well... yes. I have."

"Ah I see. He'll be good to you; I don't think he's ever liked anyone as much as he likes you."

"Really?" Her face lit up just the slightest before seeing his, "I'm sorry, I hope this won't ruin our friendship Kyoya-Senpai I-"

"Haruhi you don't have to apologize. After some thought, I've decided it'd be better if I made peace with my fate and I have learned to accept it. The stars may be aligned tonight, just not in my favor, and I'm quite alright with that; after all, we're only in high-school. I'll find my other half, she's out there, somewhere, and I'm alright with waiting for her. But you? You just rode a carriage onto a bridge to catch up to a moving car and save some guy you've only known for a year. And I can guarantee you he would've done the same thing _and more_ if it meant keeping you close to him. Your commoner life is so... unpredictable, _so undecided._ You don't know where you're going or where you'll end up so you have to make the most of every moment you're living in… and that's what makes you so damn interesting…" he smiled and spun her around before whispering, "now go tell him how you feel before he ends up engaged again."

And with that he gave her a light push in Tamaki's direction.

Haruhi stumbled over to Tamaki and tripped into his arms; blushing up at him madly.

He looked down at her and held her in his arms, blushing as well; she noticed this.

She turned back around to see Kyoya some feet away and he bowed at the two, as if telling them both that he had let Haruhi go and she could be his.

Their eyes met again as he asked with a sweet and soft tone, "May I have this dance?"

Haruhi smiled and nodded.  
He took her small hand in his and his other hand rested on her shoulder.

Now their eyes were locked in one another's and for almost a full minute they hadn't spoken to one another, just stared and danced.

"Haruhi-"

"Tamaki Sen-"

They both started in unison and then laughed.

"You first..."

"Umm, alright then..."

Tamaki took in a deep breath, he had to tell her how he felt or else he'd never know if she felt the same way... and sadly, he had already prepared himself for rejection.

"Haruhi," he started as they danced to the slow music that had begun playing, "I don't know how else to say it but... ever since we met, all I've wanted to do was to make you happy."

He looked deeper into her eyes and saw that spark that he thought he'd seen earlier; and that spark gave him courage to go on.

"Now at first I didn't know why, I thought it was just the right thing to do for some reason... I liked seeing you smile. Eventually I blamed it on our family in the Host Club and that I was your father and it was my duty to protect you from boys and small clothing and all those things...hmm... _how silly of me..." _he smiled and as did she, "but I realize now that I'm not your father. You've got a great and frankly, quite beautiful one at home. I feel something else for you, it's... it's..." he felt the word choking him inside, like it was the hardest yet easiest thing to say in the world, "its love... and not one a father gives to his daughter..."

Haruhi's pupils dilated and her heart skipped a beat, "T...Tamaki...?-"

"Please," he turned his head away for a second before looking back at her with those longing and pleading eyes of his, "I know I can be crazy and impulsive and loud and irrational and well, a little over dramatic... an- and I understand if it's too much for you... but... would you be willing to take the risk... are you willing to deal with my antics and shenanigans as being more than a friend with me? Because when I'm around you, I just want to stay there. I never want to leave your side because..." he blinked and then started speaking faster and faster, "you make me happy. When you smile it makes my day a million times better and I can't get you out of my head! And then I go home and all I can think about is you and how amazing you are and all your great qualities and how brilliant you are and how you're able to solve every problem! A-and how you can stand up for yourself and others and how you're always so brave and how you always keep your ground! Oh! And how beautiful your hair looks even though its short and cute and how adorably small you are and how pretty your eyes are and how much I love you and..."

Haruhi couldn't breathe.  
She felt the words _"yes! YES!"_ screaming from her throat but nothing came out of her mouth.

Tamaki just sighed and smiled at her, he had said what he needed to, now the rest was in her hands.

She blushed insanely before looking into his violet wonders and finally speaking, "Tamaki-Senpai... being with the Host Club, with you... and with everyone, has changed me in so many ways; good ways. I've become more open and free than I've ever been, I've learned that I'm not always alone in this world and there are more people than just my dad who still care for me. It's hard for me to accept or understand this but I've come to realize it's true. The Host Club is my family, my home away from home. And I care about each one of the members so much..." she saw the devotion in his eyes as she spoke and smiled, "it took me long enough, but I also realize d I have feelings for one host that are unlike the ones I feel for the others. He has been there for me from the start and always looked out for me, he's always loved me in a way no other host or boy has. And it took me to have the boy engaged and almost shipped off to another country to realize that... he sees me in that way, I can see it in his beautiful eyes... I have those feelings for him too... I have that desire to be more than friends with him..."

There. Finally she had gotten it off her chest.

Tamaki's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and his smile was priceless; satisfactions, joy, relief, happiness, love.

True she had been blunt and honest and spoke too much but he needed to know this. She too had prepared herself for rejection until she heard what he had to say about her... he really liked her, but it was okay because... she really liked him too.

"So... is that a... a _yes?!"_ He asked eagerly and leaned in.

Haruhi couldn't answer with words; she smiled shyly at him and nodded her head.

Tamaki felt too many emotions sweep over him, and knew that his actions had always spoken louder than his words. He instantly cupped her face in his hands and kissed her (quite hard); and they wouldn't admit it, but both were desperately waiting for this moment.

Haruhi's eyes widened for a second before she closed them and allowed herself to be drowned by the blissful feeling of his lips on hers.

And they couldn't let go.

She let his hands slide down and then wrapped them around her waist... her hands found their way to the back of his neck; the two were now pressed tightly against each other, not daring to ruin the touch they both so eagerly needed from each other.

Haruhi savored every moment of their kiss. It wasn't like the one she'd given the girl so long ago, this one was loving and beautiful and promising; and _very_ passionate. All she could think during the intimate minute was:

"Wow, so this is what it's like? To have a boy love you so much? And to love him back? It's new but... it's Tamaki, and... I think like it... Sure we'll have to work on some things but, he's worth it... "

Tamaki, on the contrary was not as uncertain about this relationship as she was,

"Yes... finally! She's mine! She's not my little girl anymore she's more than that! She's so wonderful and beautiful and perfect and now she's my girlfriend! I'm the luckiest guy in the world..."

They both jumped slightly when they heard a firework explode in the distance that broke their long kiss apart; both shared a small look of disappointment.

"God it's about time you guys stopped!" The two froze with wide eyes when they heard the voice behind them, "Any longer and he would've eaten her face off!"

Tamaki tightened his hands into fists and was about to turn around and punch Hikaru in the nose when Haruhi tapped on his shoulder and pointed at the sky, "Look!"

They both gazed up at the sky and stared as bright colors and sparkles dotted the sky, preceded by loud booms and claps.

Haruhi, who was still blushing, stole a glance behind her to see who was there. Hikaru and Kaoru were still giggling behind her, Mori and Hunny-Senpai were there too, and Kyoya-Senpai was standing next to them as well; she flushed under embarrassment... had they all seen her kiss Tamaki?

She blinked and suddenly her embarrassment was gone. They were together now; she shouldn't feel that way anymore. True, it would take time to fully adjust to the feel of being in a relationship, especially because she knew Tamaki would be constantly smothering her with gifts and would kiss her in front of his friends whenever he could (just to make them jealous) so she'd have to learn to let him love her; and she'd have to show him that she loved him just as much.

She stood by the side of her new boyfriend with a new feeling of happiness and pride, she felt as if the fireworks symbolized a start of something new; a new Haruhi, one who wasn't afraid of her feelings for him anymore.

"Hey," she looked over at Tamaki, who hadn't been staring at the sky, but instead at her, "now that we're together, what are we going to do about hosting? I mean I don't want it to get in the way of us and-"

He smiled bashfully and then laughed, "Oh Haruhi dear, there's a big difference between flirting and loving..." He turned away from the fireworks to his right and faced her, she did the same, "flirting isn't what you'd call real or actual love, it's simple, it's just a game you play to make the other person blush. It doesn't mean anything darling... but love..." he suddenly pulled her by the waist and pressed her body against his and continued with a romantic voice, "love isn't a game, love is strange and complex but most of all love is real... and you'll know when you feel it," he leaned down, pressing his lips on her jaw, "and I feel it..." he whispered.

She immediately grew red under the intimacy and almost wanted to sink and hide, but instead, she played her lips across his face until they met his, and he lifted her up into his arms as they shared another passionate kiss.

This was definitely a new Haruhi, one who wasn't afraid to show feelings and emotions, one who had people who cared about her, one who was in love and would be loved.

This was the start of something beautifully new; goodbye Miss Independent.

* * *

**A/N: Feedback on my first Ouran fic plz? :) Thanks!**

**Read. Review. Favr. _Enjoy._**


End file.
